<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full Moon Ficlet #378 - Crash by JoMouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964256">Full Moon Ficlet #378 - Crash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse'>JoMouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Full Moon Ficlets [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek crashes into the guy he’s been watching for months at the laundromat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Full Moon Ficlets [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #378: Crash</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full Moon Ficlet #378 - Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings and Salutations!</p><p>Trying something new this week because I’m at work - posting from my phone, so I’ll be adding links later.</p><p>Big thanks to <a href="HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com">Marie</a> for the last-minute beta.  You are an amazing human being and I love you!</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Xx-Joey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derek scowled hard enough that he heard the woman passing the car as he climbed out gasp and saw her whirl around and cut across the street. He frowned even deeper, just one more thing to add to the terrible day he was having. It had started off alright for a Saturday; he’d managed to sleep in and there was enough food left in his refrigerator to make a decent omelette. He’d even whistled as he’d made his way from his apartment to the laundromat for his weekly trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’d entered the shop, the first thing he’d seen was the one thing he looked forward to every week. A slouchy beanie and hipster glasses couldn’t hide the allure of the college student who’d had the same laundry schedule as Derek since he’d first moved to town to pursue his Master’s in History the year before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the frequency of seeing him, Derek had yet to man up and say anything to him. There had been a near miss a few weeks earlier when they’d managed shy smiles when a small child had stolen a pair of lace panties from another patron and run around the small space with them on their head, but before anything could be said Derek’s phone had rung and he’d had to step out to answer it. When he’d returned the other guy was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew if anyone noticed the way he watched the other guy, he’d probably be reported for creepiness but he had a hard time taking his eyes of the long fingers and the quite ridiculous way the guy never actually folded his laundry but moved it from a mess in one of the wheeled carts provided by the laundromat back into the army duffle he’d removed them from when they were dirty before shouldering it without struggle and exiting the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day had been no different except that aside from doing laundry, Derek had been studying for an exam in his Ancient Mayan Art and Writing course. His backpack set open, propping up his book so he could read as he removed clothing from the dryer, folding it and putting it into the cart that held his laundry basket. He finished and moved to return the cart to its spot near the wall, eyes on his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His entire body had jolted when he’d crashed his cart into something. Looking up, his eyes met amber behind thick lenses and his apology caught in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, reading and walking is hazardous to your health,” the guy said, his voice mirth filled and his smile even more stunning when it was directed at him. He glanced down at Derek’s book that had flipped into his cart and read the title. “Hell, just reading this would probably fry my brain,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked startled when Derek grabbed the book and yanked it out of his hands. Before he could say anything, Derek gathered his things and hurried out of the laundromat. He’d headed toward his apartment but a call from his sister had him detouring to meet her for coffee. He’d gotten to the shop before her and went to the counter to pay only to discover that his wallet was gone. He looked through his laundry basket and his backpack, cursing the entire time much to the amusement of the barista until his sister showed up and paid for the coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d felt bad for him and offered him a ride home, which he accepted because carrying his laundry basket on the bus was a pain in the ass. When she pulled up in front of his building he was surprised to see someone sitting on the steps leading to the door. He rubbed at his eyes, sure that his terrible day was being topped off by hallucinations. The scene didn’t change and he climbed out of the car, the scowl on his face and the woman gasping drew the attention of the person on the steps who stood up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you stalking me?” Derek growled and the guy from the laundromat took a step backwards. His scowl melted into a softer frown and the tension drained from his shoulders. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, Derek,” he said. Derek’s eyebrows rose at his name, but he held up Derek’s wallet. “Dropped this when you ran out. Figured you would want it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came all this way to return my wallet?” He took it from him and shoved it into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sheriff’s son. I wouldn’t want to disappoint my dad. I’ll see you next week.” He passed him as he went down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Derek shouted, grabbing his arm and turning him towards him. “I mean, thank you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles. Stilinski.” He patted Derek’s hand on his arm. “I need to get going so I’m not late for work. See you next week.” He slipped out of Derek’s grip and headed off the street, looking back and raising a hand in a wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek picked his basket up from where he’d set it down when he’d approached Stiles and headed into the building, letting himself into the apartment and setting his laundry down before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He somehow trusted Stiles, but years of conditioning had him opening the wallet to find everything undisturbed except for the addition of a piece of torn notebook paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plucking it out, he unfolded it and discovered a phone number along with a note. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t know if you’d be interested in getting coffee, but if you are, give me a call. -Stiles (the guy from the laundromat in case I don’t introduce myself)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Derek grabbed his phone and programmed in the number, sending a text off to Stiles. He smiled at the quick response and started making plans for coffee the next day, hoping that he’d be able to say more than two words and not make an ass of himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the first few days, I was at a loss on this one and then I drew this at work:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://ibb.co/5K4s89X"></a><br/>    </p><p> </p><p>As you can see, I'd originally planned on Stiles losing his ID, but it didn't end up working out that way.</p><p>Come say 'hi' on tumblr! I'm josjournal over there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>